Flow Festival
Flow Festival 2004 Flow Festival 2005 Flow Festival 2006 Flow Festival 2007 Flow Festival 2008 Flow Festival 2009 Flow Festival 2010 Flow Festival 2011 Flow Festival 2012 Flow Festival 2013 Flow Festival 2014 Flow Festival 2015 Flow Festival 2016 Flow Festival 2017 Flow Festival 2018 Flow Festival (commonly known simply as Flow) is an urban music and arts festival in Helsinki, Finland. The music presented at Flow Festival is a varied selection of artists from indie rock to soul and jazz and from folk to contemporary club sounds – from both the Finnish and the international scene. In addition to music, Flow Festival is about urban spaces, visual arts, film screenings, talks, design as well as food and drinks. The event takes place at a defunct Suvilahti power plant and its industrial surroundings in downtown Helsinki's immediate vicinity. The festival showcases established musical artists but is also known for giving the stage for new and emerging artists. Notable artist appearances at Flow Festival over the years have included artists such as Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds, Kanye West, Lily Allen, The Roots, The Black Keys, Beach House, Kraftwerk, Björk, M.I.A., Bon Iver, Alicia Keys, Kendrick Lamar, Public Enemy, Cat Power, The National, Outkast, Action Bronson, Manic Street Preachers, Vampire Weekend, Iron & Wine, My Bloody Valentine and Lykke Li. Flow Festival was created by the Finnish music producer Tuomas Kallio and his friends from the Helsinki-based music collective Nuspirit Helsinki. The organizers' goal was to offer something new to the Finnish music and urban scene. Since 2004, Flow Festival has been organized annually during the first weeks of August. During its history, Flow Festival has been organized in three different locations. The event has grown from a relatively small soul & jazz club event into a significant Northern European music and arts festival with an evergrowing international interest. 2004 Starting under the Flow, the inaugural festival consisted of two nights at an indoor club in the now destroyed VR warehouses in downtown Helsinki with a capacity of around 2000. The inaugural event's line-up was heavily focused on jazz and soul. Performances included those of Marlena Shaw, Ty, Nuspirit Helsinki, The Five Corners Quintet, Norman Jay, Jazzanova, Bugz in the Attic and Nicola Conte. 2005 In its second year, the line-up artists of Flow Festival 2005 included Omar, Husky Rescue, Marva Whitney and Mark Murphy. 2006 The third festival in order, Flow Festival 2006 moved northwards from downtown Helsinki to Kaikukatu in Sörnäinen. The line-up included José González, Gravenhurst, Candi Staton, TV-Resistori and Aavikko. 2007 In 2007, the festival changed its official name to the current form of Flow Festival. The event also moved to its current location in Suvilahti's industrial area in Helsinki. The Flow Festival 2007 line-up included Nicole Willis & The Soul Investigators, Architecture in Helsinki, Op:l Bastards, Risto, Jori Hulkkonen, Pepe Deluxé, Terry Callier and The Valkyrians. 2008 The 2008 line-up included Cut Copy, Kings of Convenience, Crystal Castles, 22-Pistepirkko, The Roots, Sébastien Tellier, Múm and Huoratron. 2009 The musical line-up consisted (among others) of Lily Allen, Kraftwerk, Vampire Weekend, Grace Jones, White Lies, Yann Tiersen, Final Fantasy and Fever Ray. 2010 The 2010 line-up consisted of artists such as The Chemical Brothers, LCD Soundsystem, Big Boi, Air, M.I.A., Robyn, The xx and Beach House. 2011 Line-up included Kanye West, Röyksopp, MF Doom, Empire of the Sun, Lykke Li, Iron & Wine and The Human League. 2012 Line-up in 2012 included Björk, Feist, Bon Iver, The Black Keys, Lykke Li and Yann Tiersen. 2013 The 10th anniversary year's festival line-up saw performances from artists such as Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds, Alicia Keys, Kendrick Lamar, Kraftwerk (the band's second Flow Festival appearance), Public Enemy, Cat Power, The Knife, My Bloody Valentine, Beach House (also the band's second Flow appearance) and Cody Chesnutt. 2014 This year's Flow Festival took place from 8 to 10 August 2014.14. OutKast, The National, Bonobo, Robyn with Röyksopp, Little Dragon, Janelle Monáe, Die Antwoord, Blood Orange and Slowdive. 2015 Line-up included Pet Shop Boys, Florence and the Machine, Major Lazer, Belle and Sebastian, Seinabo Sey, Foxygen, Beck, Róisín Murphy and CHIC featuring Nile Rodgers among others. The festival took place from 14 to 16 August 2015. 2016 In 2016 the festival took place from 12 to 14 August and the line-up included artists such as Iggy Pop, Jamie xx, Chvrches, Sia, M83 and New Order. 2017 In 2017 the festival was held from 11 to 13 August and the line up consisted of artists like Lana del Rey, London Grammar, Roy Ayers, Skott, the XX, Alma, Frank Ocean. 2018 The 2018 edition of Flow is set to take place between 10 and 12 August. Early line-up announcements as of January 2018 include Alma, Kendrick Lamar, Patti Smith, St. Vincent, Grizzly Bear and Bonobo.